


Mail Call

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [39]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona wonders why she doesn't have mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Call

Illya and Napoleon were going through their mail one Saturday evening while Leona sat playing with her teddy bear on the living room rug.  “I’ve said it before, Tovarisch, and I’ll say it again: I am _so_ glad I am not really Navarre Solange.  All he gets are bills and bank statements.  He’s so boring.”

“I am sure Mr. Solange _is_ boring, but Eddie Case is a musician.  He receives requests to play at jazz clubs frequently.”

“Plus bills and band statements.  He’s a little less boring than Navarre, but boring is boring.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Leona?”

“Can I ask a question?”

“May.”

“ _May_ I ask a question?” the four year old said as she got up from the floor holding Rollo to her and walked closer to the two men sitting on the couch.

“Yes, you may,” Napoleon answered as he leaned forward and pulled the little girl onto his lap, “What would you like to know?”

“You open Navarre’s mail, papa opens Eddie’s mail; why come I don’t get mail to open?”

“’How come,’ not ‘why come,” Papa interjected, “How come you do not have mail to open is the question you are asking, _da?_ ”

“ _Da,_ Papa.”

The two men shared a quick look and Napoleon reached into his pile of mail and extracted two pieces.  “Let me show you something, Sweetheart.  This word,” he pointed to one of the envelopes he was holding, “is ‘Occupant.’  That’s Rollo’s mail and _these_ words say ‘Current Resident.’  That is your mail.  From now on, any mail that comes with those words on the envelopes belongs to you and Rollo and you may open them. How does that sound to you?”

“Good,” she replied as she slid off Daddy’s lap.  “Oh, but Rollo can’t read at all!”

“Do not worry, Daughter; Daddy or I will help you and Rollo with your mail.  Here, let us look at this one.  Open it, Leona.”

With both parents watching, Leona opened her first piece of mail and looked over the pages very carefully.  She handed the first page to Papa and asked, “What does it say, please?’

The Russian read what he had been given, looked at Leona and Rollo and intoned solemnly, “You may have won one million dollars.”


End file.
